


Moonlight Jellies

by Raging_Nerd



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Cute Kids, F/M, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Kissing, Moonlight Jellies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 19:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16393376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raging_Nerd/pseuds/Raging_Nerd
Summary: “What are you two doing?”They break apart immediately, as Azalea rolls onto her back and Sebastian sits up.“N-nothing.” He answers, rubbing the back of his neck.OrAzalea just wants her flip flops back.





	Moonlight Jellies

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr: https://sureillthinkofabetteronelater.tumblr.com/

She’s by herself, the cool water lashing her skin.

 

The rest of the town is gathered together, giggling as the jellyfish swim by, their pink glow lighting up the ocean water.

 

Azalea sighs, stooping down to run her fingertips in the water.

 

Then she gets an idea.

 

Walking far enough, she slips of her flip flops and rolls up her pants.

 

Waddling, she starts to splash in the water, laughing when the salty droplets land in her hair.

 

The townsfolk pay her no mind, enraptured with the sight before them.

 

She too sees the jellies swim by, but she’s having to much fun in the water.

 

Her galaxy pink hair falls in a halo around her head, spinning with her body movement. Her equally pink eyes twinkle under the moonlight, and she laughs with glee.

 

“Hey!”

 

She turns around so fast, she falls face first in the water, soaking her clothing.

 

Azalea hears a quiet  _ shit _ , before the sound of splashing water fills her ears.

 

He’s leaning over her, dark eyes full of concern, and she smiles.

 

“Hi Azalea,” Sebastian mumbles, pulling her up. His cheeks are flushed and so are hers, but in the moment, she can only see him.

 

“What are you doing out here?” He asks, walking her back to shore.

 

She shrugs and he laughs quietly.

 

“Aren’t you cold?” Sebastian inquires, looking her clothes up and down. She shakes her head, pushing strands of hair out of her face.

 

He hums, and it is then she notices that they’ve walked away from the docks.

 

Sebastian has her slippers in hand, and the other arm finds hold around her waist.

 

She giggles, leaning into him, and he sighs.

 

Humming, she reaches over him to grab her flip flops, and screeches when he raises his arm.

 

Azalea squeaks, tripping over her bare feet, taking herself and Sebastian down to the ground.

 

“Are you okay,” he asks quickly, propping himself up on one elbow.

 

She nuzzles her face in his chest, wrapping her hands around his waist.

 

“Azalea…” he whispers, prodding at her arm gently. “We’re on the trail to your farm… You can’t just lie here.”

 

She gives him a look that seems to say, “ _ watch me. _ ”

 

He sighs, and Azalea brings herself up onto her knees. She’s hovering over him, the girl realizes, and  _ boy _ , does he look pretty with the moonlight on his-

 

“Azalea?”

 

She squeaks again, and Sebastian chuckles. “You were staring again.”

 

She tries to fain an innocent look, but it doesn’t work. Looking everywhere but at him, she realizes his clothes are wet.

 

_ Probably her fault _ …

 

She’s so lost in her thoughts, she doesn’t feel the hand brushing hair out of her eyes. Instinctively, she leans into it, her gaze finding his in a moment.

 

“Hi,” he whispers, smiling.

 

She returns the gesture.

 

At this point, with them staring at each other so intently, Azalea learns she doesn’t know what comes next.

 

Does she stand up? Does she stand up, and not help him up? Does she lie back down? Does she… kiss him?

 

When her thoughts finally return to him, their faces are much closer than they had been.

 

She wants to blame it on tired arms, but she knows it’s not true when Sebastian threads his fingers through her hair.

 

She knows it’s not true when she hums, watching him through her eyelashes.

 

She  _ definitely  _ knows it’s not true when their lips are nothing but a breath away.

 

It isn’t clear to her who leans in first, but she knows someone does when his mouth meets hers.

 

The kiss is soft… gentle even. Her stomach fills with butterflies, and she feels as if she can float away. She’s pretty sure the only thing holding her down would be the hand on her neck and waist.

 

When she pulls away, he’s grinning at her, and she smiles sheepishly at him.

 

“What are you two doing?”

 

They break apart immediately, as Azalea rolls onto her back and Sebastian sits up.

 

“N-nothing.” He answers, rubbing the back of his neck. Azalea smirks as she comes into a sitting position. The red on his cheeks say otherwise.

 

Abigail watches the two boringly, and her boyfriend, Sam, gives the mute girl a thumbs up when she catches his gaze. She grins.

 

“See you around then!” The blond chirps, pulling the purple haired girl behind him.

 

The pair watch them leave, before turning to look at each other.

 

Sebastian smiles, chuckling quietly, and Azalea laughs.

 

She leans in and places a quick kiss on his lips.

 

_ For good measure _ , she signs, and Sebastian gives her a skeptical look.

 

She shrugs.

 

Standing, he extends his hand to her and she takes it. He also hands her the slippers that almost got them in trouble. 

 

Azalea sighs, wrapping her hands around his waist once more.

 

He hums softly, resting his chin on her head.

 

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Much love <3


End file.
